


Towergirls Oneshot: $lay the Dragon

by Shockcakes



Category: Towergirls, Towergirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, Tit Jobs, some dude/dragon action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: "But wait, don't you eat some of your horde sometimes?""Yes.""And now, I'm part of your h-""Yes."





	Towergirls Oneshot: $lay the Dragon

That wasn’t an ‘S’.

 

Sir Knight stared at the bounty poster in his hand. Perhaps all this mercenary work is finally getting to him if he wasn’t able to spot the difference between an S and a $. Regardless, he was still stuck in an awkward situation.

 

“ _Well_?”

 

A reptilian tyrant glared expectantly from her cherished throne of treasure. Dragon Princess, Hilda, was widely known for three reasons; her nearly insurmountable greed and...well, the other two were on her chest. However, if there was one thing her base instincts didn’t account for, it was her occasional need to fuck someone senseless.

 

She was blessed with sizable curves - bounteous hips and thunderous thighs, breasts that could match any of those other harlots that dared called themselves ‘princesses’ around the kingdom.  _Her_ kingdom. She was a goddess! What man could possibly resist her wiles?

 

Needless to say, the reptilian monarch’s penmanship was deplorable.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Sir Knight raised the poster in question; a picture of said Dragon Princess and, supposedly, ‘ _Lay_ the Dragon’ scribbled sloppily next to a dollar sign. “You’re going to pay for  _sex_?” it soundless less strange as he said it aloud.

 

The princess’s face slipped into a sneer as the ‘knight’ before she referred to her as some common whore. “ ** _Is that going to be a problem, insignificant cur_**?”

 

She glared daggers, swords, maces, and just about every murder weapon in the kingdom. The wrong answer would essentially mean one of the many, many,  _many_ gruesome deaths that the Dragon Princess could give at the drop of a hat.

 

Her reign went unopposed as none were foolish enough to menace a daughter of the ferocious Dragon Queen. Her horde was most of the kingdom’s own riches. A smart man wouldn’t dare stoke the flames of disaster and right now, this was a forest fire just waiting to happen. Hilda was...well, a dragon; one that towered above him both in height and size. Claws, fangs, flesh melting breath. And this living death machine was asking for sex?

 

_However…_

 

Mercenary work was becoming increasingly hard to find. It was only by pure chance that he saw Hilda’s ‘ad’ and when he did, grammar and spelling were gleefully thrown in the wind. Perhaps that explained why the quest-giver at the tavern gave him such an odd look.

 

If anything, it seemed like the princess had more than enough money to spare. A small payment from her would guarantee food and even rooms at the tavern for at least a month! It was only sex, right? How bad could it be?

 

\--

 

Sitting on money was less comfortable than it looked. Laying on it was worse. Jewels and diamonds jabbed at the Sir Knight’s exposed skin - the princess had him stripped naked in moments (and unable to pocket any coins while she wasn’t paying attention). Fortunately, one thing made up for the mild discomfort.

 

Sir Knight’s member, at full mast, lay snug between the Princess’s pillowy breasts. She serviced him readily, enveloping her knight’s manhood into her bust. Hilda’s body was hot. Of course, it was hot, she was a goddamn dragon. Her breasts had a comfortably warm temperature as they pumped his shaft. The euphoric feeling intoxicated him. He could’ve remained there forever; his dick sandwiched between a pair of giant tits.

 

“ _Hmm!_ ” Sir Knight jolted. Something slick and wet seized his growing erection. His eyes met with her's. Her already red scales grew a tinge redder and her lustful gaze intensified. He wasn’t sure if his entire body was stiffening from the alien sensation or from the fact that one wrong move can guarantee he be cooked alive.

 

Hilda reveled in this. It had been far too long since she enjoyed the taste of a man. His body was nothing special; toned, likely due to mercenary work, yet pale. What, did he  _live_ in his armor? Her forked tongue coiled around the knight’s cock, tasting his pungent musk. She lapped around his length, her plump mounds wearing down his strength. Typical man - easily swayed by the curves of a woman.

 

Normally, a prehensile tongue wrapped around his manhood wouldn’t faze him (stories for another time). Rather, it was the fact that the tongue’s owner had her muzzle just a  _biiiiit_ too close for comfort. A scary thought plagued Sir Knight’s mind, the more he watched the ravenous princess work. Those razor sharp teeth that could no doubt rip through steel, drawing ever so closer to his...

 

“Feeling nervous, little worm?” the princess growled teasingly.

 

Sir Knight didn’t take being called a  _worm_ too kindly but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. Hilda played with him to her heart’s content. His muscles contracted, his hips thrust upwards. He was edging further and further to his limit.

 

However, before he could feel the pleasure of release, the princess ceased her movements. “Ah, ah, ah.” she chastised with a waving finger. “We haven’t yet gotten to the good part! Surely you can continue pretending to be the knight you portray yourself to be for a few more moments, worm~”

 

Again with the ‘worm business. It was no wonder she had to advertise for se-TEETH!  _TEETH_!!

 

“ **_I asked you a question, fool…_  **” her muzzle dove down on his mast. Her teeth bristled against the delicate skin with the threat of gnawing it off.

 

“Y-yes, your maj-your majesty!”

 

Sir Knight’s response must have satisfied her as her man-eating snout released him from its clutches. “Good,” she replied contentedly. Sir Knight found himself forced further on his back against the pile of gold coins. The princess raised herself on top of him, her mouth salivating greedily. He was now face level with her dripping sex. “Because now, false knight, it is  _your_ turn.”

 

Sir Knight barely had time to reply before her glorious thighs smothered him. Hilda wasted no time, grinding against the knight's face. He attempted to object but his muffled cries fell on deaf ears. She groaned sensually, her core repeatedly brushing against...against…

 

“Why aren’t you licking?!”

 

“...You did not allow me to remove my helmet.”

 

 _Beat_.

 

“S-silence, peasant!” Hilda roared fiercely, her tremendous pride refusing to falter to him. “I’ll just have to make do, instead!”

 

In an attempt to save face, the dragon princess grinded herself against the face of Sir Knight’s helmet. Her folds pressed against the cool metal, she rode his face with fervor and eagerness. It was absolutely…

 

Uncomfortable.

 

“Erm...Princess?” Sir Knight chirped from beneath her. His voice was muffled as her lower entrance sat right at his mouth piece. “I don’t think this is working.”

 

Hilda growled lowly. This was getting her nowhere and her patience was wearing thin.

 

“ ** _Fine_**.” from what little sight he was granted, Sir Knight could see the smoke billowing from her maw in irritation.

 

Agitated claws continued grasping him possessively atop the horde of gold.

 

Horde…

 

Was he a part of her horde now? Free to use as she pleased? He found himself being unable to contemplate this further as Hilda pressed herself against him. Both their naked bodies tangled, Hilda held eye contact with Sir Knight. She gazed with a craving gleam in her eyes. Her tongue lolled from her steaming muzzle as drool dripped from the bottom of her chin. That was pure desire on her face and Sir Knight was unable to tell if said desire was caused by lust or...something else.

 

He was pleased to discover it was the former as she began rubbing her lower folds against him. Her body was surprisingly soft - pudgy he’d dare say as her thighs and stomach felt about as squishy as they portrayed themselves to be.

 

A clawed hand palmed at his helmet. Sir Knight was still able to feel the princess’s hot breath against his face even through the armor. All she needed to do was breathe just a bit differently and the flimsy thing would be a burning puddle of metal, along with most, if not all, of his head. Her claws slowly scratched down his helmet, leaving a claw mark on the side of the face. Sir Knight found could’ve sworn his soul had left his body. His hands didn’t dare reach for any part of her for fear of what those talons would do to him.

 

Her lower lips felt as hot as her breath. She hissed and purred, her juices dripping onto Sir Knight’s member. Her gorgeous breasts dangled directly in front of his face, a prize just waiting to be claimed, yet he encouraged himself to keep his hands from going where they shouldn’t. That was much harder than he thought.

 

Hilda’s ample, squeezable breasts heaved with every ragged breath she took. They were just sitting there, untouched and just waiting to be grabbed. Even her firm, round ass sat directly atop his hips, mocking him, even daring him to try and claim it.

 

Needless to say, the goading worked. Sir Knight’s hands reached for the dragon’s body, momentarily enjoying the feeling of her lovely form.

 

Hilda wasn’t having any of that.

 

In seconds, she had the mercenary pinned, both his arms restrained by her claws. She pressed her knees against Sir Knight’s legs, forcing him to spread eagle. She wasn’t about to let a lowly  _human_ touch her without her permission.

 

“ **I don’t seem to recall allowing you to** ** _touch_  ** **me…** ”

 

Sir Knight fell deathly silent. His body refused to move, fearing even the slightest twitch. In that infinitesimal moment in time, he was reminded of the reality his current situation: coitus with an avaricious, man-eating, pompous, reptile.

 

Yet, for all of his fear and terror in engaging with the dragon, she was unexpectedly gentle with his far more vulnerable body. Her claws had yet to graze him, if not squeeze him a bit rough in certain areas. Even when she threatened to... _behead_ his little soldier, her teeth had left him unscathed.

 

She didn’t want to break her new toy.

 

Hilda gave a breathy growl. Her reptilian tail snaked its way around his pale chest. The limb was long enough to easily encompass his body. She effortlessly bound Sir Knight’s upper body, allowing her to freely toy with him. The dragon princess hummed in satisfaction at the helpless knight below her. His hard-on desperately craved her attention but she wasn’t quite finished torturing him yet.

 

Sir Knight wasn’t fond of how she salivated over him, to say the least. Hilda lifted her hips, hovering just above his twitching erection. Sir Knight almost commended himself for managing to achieve an impressive level of fear and arousal at the same time. On some sinful level, the danger itself enticed him; more than he cared to admit, especially to Hilda. Her ego was inflated enough already.

 

“Fantasizing, little worm?” Sir Knight was almost thankful that the pompous, red fire-breather’s words interrupted his thoughts. “Imagining me indulging your impure wishes, perhaps?” she chuckled haughtily.

 

He was thankful she didn’t remove his helmet to see the shade of red his face burned. “N-no!” Sir Knight stuttered out. He sounded like a flustered child, talking back to a bully. He chastised himself for sounding so unknightly.

 

A mischievous grin played at Hilda’s muzzle. “Such a pathetic little human you are~” she sang. She clutched both of his shoulders. “Very well then, knight. I shall put an end to your misery!” in a quick thrust, Hilda impaled herself onto him, letting out a primal groan.

 

She hadn’t expected him to be so...filling! Hilda’s inner walls clenched around his girth. She felt every inch of his manhood enter her. She bit her tongue. Heaven forbid she show any sort of weakness now of all times. But he just felt so  _good_! She needed more!

 

Sir Knight’s eyes almost popped out of his helmet. Her insides felt  _burning_ hot. For a moment, he could’ve sworn his lower region was just trampled. He was surprised not to hear the sound of a shattered pelvis. The princess’s heavily built thighs felt like stone against his hips. The fact that he was still being pressed against solid gold didn’t quite help the experience. Although seeing the conceited tyrant lose her composure in a matter of moments gave him some feeling of pride.

 

The moment, however, didn’t last as Hilda regained herself. Her chin raised and her claws clutching at his shoulder, the dragon lifted her hips once more. Sir Knight clenched his teeth through his helmet. He shut his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat, bracing himself for the imminent damage that was to befall his lap.

 

“ _Aaaa~hhn_.”

 

Instead, he heard a pleasured, almost feminine wail of lust. He felt the light slaps of flesh hitting each other. He groaned at the ironically unexpected feeling of pleasure of intercourse For a moment Sir Knight believed he was actually having sex and not being crushed alive. His eyes caught sight of the spectacle before him.

 

Dragon Princess Hilda was caught in the joyous glee of sex. Her tongue carelessly hung from her drooling maw with her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. Her juicy breasts bounced with every movement. She made lewd moans and noises as she chirped for more. More of this glorious feeling she hadn’t felt in so long. Hilda’s tail unwraps itself from him and she regards him with a longing look in her eyes, one that screamed for his touch.

 

That seemed like permission granted.

 

Sir Knight reached for the dragon’s glorious mounds that teased him for so long. The long, agonizing wait was well worth it. The flesh was leathery and smooth as was the rest of her body. He kneaded and played with them to his heart’s content. His hands eventually traveled down to her rump, giving it a tentative squeeze. He was amazed at her entire shift in personality. Her continued grinding against his crotch was met with his upward thrusts, eliciting even stronger moans from Hilda.

 

She could feel him, thrusting wildly at her core. Her ability to formulate proper sentences was forced to take a backseat. All that came out were soft mewls and groans. How she lived without this wondrous feeling, she’ll never know and was surely not going to remember any time soon.

 

Sir Knight felt an ache at his shaft. He could feel himself being pushed further and further over the edge. “P-princess!” he strained. “I...I think I’m getting close!”

 

An instinct triggered in the dragon. With little warning, she clutched the knight close, her arms firmly wrapped around him. Her hips pistoned frantically atop Sir Knight’s loins. She too felt the pressure build. She was so close! Hilda’s body refused to stop thrusting. It was all a race to the finish line now.

 

“ _Mmm..._ going to…” Hilda whimpered. “G-going...to…”

 

The first strings of climax overtook them both. Sir Knight erupted, him desperately grasping at Hilda’s larger body as well. Hilda roared out - no,  _bellowed_ out in pure ecstasy. A mix of both their fluids flowing out of her snatch. They both feel limp, their bodies tangled together amongst the piles of gold and coins.

 

\--

 

Sir Knight chortled heartily despite his aching body opposing it.

 

The princess’s cave fell silent. Hilda gawked at the mercenary’s strange behavior with a raised brow.

 

His laughter died down to minor chuckles. “P-pardon me, princess.” he excused himself between snickers. “It’s just, I could’ve sworn you just said that your  _entire horde_ was my payment.”

 

“That is what I said.” Hilda deadpanned. “Did you suddenly go deaf or is that helmet restricting your ability to understand common language?”

 

Sir Knight’s breath hitched in his throat. He did a double take, staring at the mountains of fortune that had suddenly just been declared his. “You’re...you’re serious…” he stuttered in disbelief.

 

“But, of course! After all…” her muzzle unexpectedly twisted into a sinister grin. “You  _are_ part of it now.”

 

What.

 

“What?”

 

The dragon loomed over him. She traced a clawed finger along Sir Knight’s chest, still bare from their sexual encounter. “ _That_ was the best sex I’ve had in decades.” her face drew closer to his. Even past his helmet, Hilda could see the sudden fear in his eyes.

 

“You honestly didn’t think I would be so dull as to let you escape from me would you, my  _pet_?” he’d been upgraded from worm at least. That was...good news. “Now then, shall we celebrate?”

 

As she crawled towards him, Sir Knight instinctively inched back, eventually boxing himself into a corner. “But didn’t we just-”

 

“T’was a mere warm up.” the fire-breather trapped her prey, both her arms had him pinned against the wall behind him.

  
“Now, the  _real_ fun begins.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned extra hard this time.
> 
> Gats, you absolute madman.


End file.
